masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhellerNG
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SSV Normandy SR-2 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:55, February 14, 2010 Codex Articles Please note the the Codex articles here are word for word Copies from the in-gmae codex. Your edits took the article out of line with the ingame Codex which is against our policy on the Codex articles. In the game, the Codex says mass effect fields, so mass effect fields is what is here as well. Lancer1289 Moving Pages Note that we do not permit pages here to be moved without discussion. We ask users to not take unilateral action in this manner. If you want to move a page, follow site policy, propose the move, then discuss it, then move it. Don't just move the page. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 01:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Please follow site policy fully and propose the move on the talk page to start the discussion because unless a discussion takes place, any move will be unauthorized. Lancer1289 02:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked from editing for two weeks for violation of the site move policy, despite having been warned about it in a previous message. Had you bothered to actually read the site policy on these actions, you would have read that site policy is quite clear that a week must pass before a discussion is concluded. Should you wish to come back after the block is up, then be mindful of all site policies and not to break them just because it suits you. Lancer1289 14:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh come on damn it. I did everything you asked. Your previous message says, and I quote:'propose the move on the talk page to start the discussion because unless a discussion takes place, any move will be unauthorized.' You asked me to start a discussion, I started a discussion, of which a move was of overwhelming support for it, with only you being opposed. Now there is a 7 day wait? Why aren't you mentioning this until now?! If you're going to impose such draconian rules and regulations, that are RADICALLY different from every other Wikia wiki, then it's your job to insure as an admin that these RADICALLY different policies are known to new editors, rather than leaving them to figure it out on their own through trial and error without giving any gudiance at all other than 'OH DON'T DO THIS OR YOU WILL BE BANNED'. Because that doesn't help anybody.--WhellerNG 15:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Lancer, you specifically said "follow site policy, propose the move, then discuss it, then move it." No mentioned of a waiting period (by slip of mind hopefully). Although it is mentioned in the wiki policy, it's misleading to new users, especially when the direction is coming from you, an admin. As such, a benefit of doubt should be given here since the direction was not made specific enough. Not too long ago, you too forgot about the required 7 day voting period during the wiki lockdown proposal (which you have since corrected of course). As Randomtime stated, assume good faith - not everyone does it on purpose. — Teugene (Talk) 15:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :In the future, it might be a good idea to link to the policy in question when warning someone. I've been looking in project pages and can't find this "one week rule" (although I've heard it mentioned in forums a few times), so I'd consider it entirely possible that the user may well have taken your word that some discussion was needed, and assumed that a few days' discussion was enough. -- RandomTime 14:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC)